


Kosmo's Humans

by peachel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Post S8, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachel/pseuds/peachel
Summary: Kosmo has two humans. They are his whole world. His object of complete loyalty. He's sworn to love and protect them, even when the war is done. Which is why he freaked when one of them started choking.





	Kosmo's Humans

Kosmo has two humans. He was just a pup when Keith had rescued him from being eaten in the Quantum Abyss, offering water, ear scratches, and belly rubs. They hunted for food together: Kosmo sniffed out prey, they both did the killing, and Keith did this thing where he put the meat on a flame and made it taste better. They sought each others’ warmth in the middle of the night and Kosmo licked his face, which earned a smile on Keith’s lips, which made Kosmo’s tail wag. For that, Keith was Kosmo’s human. His whole world. His object of complete loyalty.

But Keith also had a human. Lance, who was slimmer and tanner and had less hair than his other human. Lance, whose voice is shriller and more easy going. Lance, who presses him mouth to the other human’s mouth. And head. And cheeks. And palms. Lance, who upon first meeting, stared bewildered and reached a hesitant hand out to pat Kosmo’s head before proclaiming, “Aww you’re like a big puppy.” Lance, who said, “Keith, buddy, your wolf’s gotta have a name. How about Kosmo? Because his fur pattern kinda looks like stardust.” So Kosmo had sworn to love and protect them both.

Which is why he freaked when one of them started choking.

Kosmo had been in the living room. Since coming to Earth, he had gotten a house with his humans. It was different than the environment Kosmo had grow up in. It was calm and quiet, with hardwood floors and a yard and a little circular bed next to the humans’, but still he preferred the couch. Most days it’s mid afternoon sunbathing by the window while his humans snuggle on the couch. It’s going on morning jogs with Keith and playing tug of war with Lance. It’s eating Milk-Bones out of palms and hearing an exasperated, “Lance you’re spoiling him.” It’s eye rolls and pinched noses and “Ugh, Keith just wash the damn dishes.” It’s shouting and locking each other in separate rooms until Kosmo teleports them together and they stare in surprise before breaking into laughter.

This day started like the rest.

While dozing in the living room, he overhears his humans in the kitchen. The stove top hums, the oil sizzles, the sink runs, and there’s music in a language Kosmo can’t understand blaring while Lance sings along. Through hooded eyes, Kosmo sees swaying and shuffling and then Lance takes Keith’s hand and spins the other man in a circle. It’s a ritual Kosmo’s seen them perform so many times, usually done in the kitchen while the air is filled with the smell of cooking food. And then it’s followed by chatter and bursts of laughter.

This time though, Keith’s laughter dies prematurely and he remains still. Quiet. He observes the other human as Lance takes a pinch of food and starts to make a joke.

That’s when he hears Keith say, “Will you marry me?”

Then Lance starts choking.

Though he wasn’t far from where they stand in the kitchen, Kosmo can’t get to the humans fast enough. He trusted his teleportation more than he trusted his own legs and, in a second, he’s at Keith and Lance’s side. He gets up on his hind legs and paws at Lance. He whimpers, trying to communicate, _I’m here to protect you. I’m here to protect you. Are you okay? Please, please, please be okay._

Keith reaches out too. He places a reassuring hand on the other human’s shoulder.

Lance coughs a few times to regain himself, bringing a fist to his mouth and bringing his other hand to Kosmo’s head. It tells him he’s okay. “Kosmo, Kosmo,” he croaks, “down boy.”

But still Kosmo sits and waits, not wanting to leave their side just yet. Just to make sure they’ll be alright.

Lance’s eyes never leave Keith, “What?” he croaks.

Keith’s mouth is turned upright in a smile, “Don’t go dying on me right after I propose.” And when Lance says nothing, just gaps at the other human, Keith continues, “This is so cheesy but I kind of had an epiphany. I haven’t always had the best life. I’ve been alone for so long and then I found a family in Shiro and eventually, the rest of the paladins. And you. Living here with you is the happiest I’ve ever been. Dancing and cooking and listening to you sing and waking up to you hogging all the blankets and kissing you’re stupid bed head. I’m so, so happy with you-” He chokes up. He licks his lips and swallows hard before continuing, “And I guess I realized that I don’t ever want that to end.”

It’s a rare sight to see Lance be rendered speechless, Kosmo notes. And right now, Lance’s lower lip quivers. Water leaks from his face and he does nothing more than squeeze his eyes shut and nod furiously. Kosmo watches as he throws his arms around the other human and their mouths begin touching, the way Kosmo’s seen them do so many times.

And Kosmo thinks maybe they’re back to normal and everything is okay.

Except it’s not.

They don’t stop pressing their mouths together, even when the air begins to fill with smoke. Kosmo lets out a warning bark and not a second later an alarm starts blaring. He growls at the ringing in his ear.

They finally break apart muttering, “ _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ” Keith fiddles around the stove while Lance fans the smoke out of the air and Kosmo doesn’t stop barking until eventually, the alarm stops. Keith is petting him, telling him in a soft voice that it’s alright. The humans make tender eye contact.

Lance shakes his head with mock disappointment, “I _cannot_ believe you’re trying to out romance me, Kogane.”

“That’s McClain-Kogane to you.”

For the second time tonight, Lance is rendered speechless and is reduced to blushing and stuttering, “Stop it,” in an octave higher than normal.

Kosmo’s tail thumps against the hardwood knowing his humans are alright.

**Author's Note:**

> The most experience I've had with dogs is when my roommate's dog lived in our apartment for a few weeks but she's a small, needy creature with a lot of anxiety; the total opposite of our wolf boy. So sorry if Kosmo might come off as cat-like.


End file.
